ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 13: Lost Kingdom
It is a good idea to get the homepoint at E-9, just northwest of the Headstone as you will be returning here in ToAU mission 34. La69 (talk) 09:48, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Testimonials *Just fought this as WAR75/NIN37 and I barely got it to 80% before being taken down. It didn't hit particularly hard (only for 250~ for crits) but I couldn't really get shadows up much. I have capped eva (although on Warrior its a mere 225) and fairly high parrying, but still didn't do me much good. I don't have much haste gear, but if you're fairly fast or evasive (or can take one helluva whallop) then this fight should be an easy solo. Rynokthegreat 17:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Can be soloed by a good 75SAM/37NIN that knows how to do a Darkness skill chain.Ya weird to use darkness on a formor but does more dmg then light cuz of over all DMG.Submited By. Catchow of Cerberus *EditsEternallight 15:38, 2 April 2008 (UTC) I just soloed this fight as 75NIN/37DNC with little difficulties, i cycled through all my debuffs and made sure they sticked..kept track of shadows and when i got down to low HP i just Curing Waltz II, I really hated the TP erase move he does and the foxfire move! But all in all /dnc is good ^^ especially if you get hit..this will save your life big time. Submitted By Surreal. *Just to add to the above i soloed as nin/dnc w/ good evasion gear (KO,Ohat,Boxxers,Scouters,evaTorque). Took about 11 mins to kill. It kept spamming the lower TP to 0 skill just as i was about to WS. Hit me once (Crit 369) since i wasn't paying attention had to Ni about 4 times the whole fight. -Nightscope of Lakshmi *A 65BST can solo this with ease. Spawn Jazaraat then pull him, with a bird, to the pond near the zone of Nashmau using the leeches as your main pets. Your leeches will not decharm due to full AF gear so no worries about that. Once your first leech is almost dead leave it and charm the other one. This will give your first leech plenty of time to recover its health and be ready to fight once you leave the second leech. Continue this cycle until he is dead. Use birds if you really need to they just won't last as long or hit as hard. I went /nin because shadows are faster than getting blink and stoneskin up with /whm. Sirtet 22:40, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *Attempted to duo last night as 67 DNC/NIN and 67 THF/NIN, which ultimately failed. Jazaraat used Carnal Nightmare pretty much right off the bat, wiping out my TP, so building to 300% before fight may be a waste, but try to at least have 5 Finishing Moves stored up at all times for Reverse Flourish when that occurs (He only did it once in our experience, but that's not to say he won't do it multiple times). His accuracy was pretty good, but neither of us really had any trouble hitting him, and my steps landed every time. He does hit kinda hard, and has nasty TP moves, which proved to be our undoing. Even with THF using Accomplice and Sneak Attack-Dancing Edge, it was difficult to keep hate off of me due to having to drop Curing Waltz III's pretty often to keep us alive. Trance was unavailable to me, having used it an hour prior to the fight, but I really don't think it would have helped any, as the amount of hate I would have pulled through cure bombing would have led to my death either way. I highly recommend doing this fight during the day, as we did; there are Undead Skeleton's that wander the graveyard at night that aggro to low HP. :In summary, this fight was a little too difficult to duo at our level, in our configuration, although having an extra member to either backup heal or deal damage may have made difference in the outcome. Will post more on reattempt - Effedup 18:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hilariously easy solo as 90THF/45DNC PROVIDED you don't aggro skeletons. If you do and they cast Stonega III, you're toast. Kiaruru 10:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Pushover @ 99PUP/DNC. Didn't need a single cure, didn't get hit enough. Capped Evasion.